The present disclosure concerns flash storage systems and, more particularly, optimized operating parameters for flash memory devices.
Flash storage systems, such as solid-state drives (SSDs), use flash memory as a non-volatile storage medium. A flash storage system may include multiple flash memory devices. The flash memory devices are programmed (e.g., written to) as data is stored, and erased when space on the flash memory devices is freed. A flash memory device has a limited number of program/erase (P/E) cycles the flash memory device can withstand before becoming unusable. Programming voltages and other operating parameters may further affect the number of P/E cycles the flash memory device can withstand before failing.